totaldramascriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Episode 1 - We Meet Again
Chris : Welcome To Total Drama Millions, Where our Contestants will Fight For The Million! *Car Arives* *Izzy Steps Out* Chris : Hey izzy whats shakin'! Izzy : Oh my god like that ride was so crazy dude we where like WOAH and then we were like - Chris : Okay okay lol. *Heather Steps Out* Chris : Heath- Errrr! Heather : I told you im not losing to these noobs anymore. *Alejandro Steps out* Chris : Drama King! Heather : >:( *Gwen Steps out* Gwen : That car ride Was the worst! *Courtney Steps out and Punches Gwen* Courtney : BOYFRIEND KISSER! *Duncan Steps Out* Duncan : Chill Bro... Courtney : Chill Bro? CHILL BRO?!?! ILL HAVE YOUR HEAD CHILLED IN A SECOND! I AM A CIT! *Ezekiel Steps out* Ezekiel : Yo yo i am back bro- *Ezekiel Trips over* Chris :l *Cody, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Leshawna, Bridgette, Sierra, DJ, Sadie, Katie,Blainley, Beth Step out* Chris : Campers! Nice to see you again! Before you move on im putting you into teams. Chris : Izzy, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Noah, Your team 1 Chris : Lindsay, Tyler, Leshawna, Bridgette, Sierra, DJ, Sadie, Katie, Blainley and Beth your Team 2. Chris : Now your challenge is to create a name for yout team. You have 1 hour to think of a name. *Campers go to thier cabnits* Heather : I Say we should call our team The Screaming Gophers Gwen : That name was already Used in Season 1! Courtney : Yeah and your just saying that because it was your first team! Heather : :o I am so not! Duncan : I know, Lets call our team SkullBones. Alejandro : No, No, I think we should call it The Amigos Heather : What generation are you on?! Izzy : I know I know! Syco Bombs! Everyone : ... Izzy : Lol its like, everybody is disagreeing so we have no choice! Gwen : Fine :l ************************************************************************************** Blainley : I know, Blainley is Famous! Leshawna : Oh your walking on thin ice girl! Sadie : I know! The Rulers! Katie : Thats an Awesome name! Sierra : How about Team Cody forever? Everyone : ... ****************************************************************************** Chris : Team 1, What is your idea? Izzy : Syco Bombs! Oh Yeah! Chris : Team 2? Everyone : The Rulers! Chris : Okay... There is one clear winners, the team i like the best are.... **Everyone crosses Fingers** Chris : Well, I give Syco Bombs 5 Points and The Rulers 7! Team Rulers : Wohoo! Katie : OMG Yay were safe! Chris : Who said your safe? Sadie : We won the challenge!? Chris : Yeah but judge Chef hasnt decided. Team Rulerz : :l Chris : Judge Chef What do you think? Chef : The Rulerz is to girly. Syco Bombs are to weird. Rulers 0 Points Sycos 3 Points. Chris : Which means in total... Rulers have 7 points and the Sycos have 8!!! Syco Bombs : Wohoo We win!!! Chris : I will see team Rulers in the Bonfire. ***************************************** Chris : Okay Guys its time to cast your votes. *****Cast Votes***** Chris : Campers... Here i have 10 of you... and 9 Marshmellows. If you do not get a marshmellow... Chris : You are out... Chris : Marshmellows go to... DJ, Beth, Katie, Lindsay, Leshawna, Tyler, Bridgette, Sierra. Chris : Two People Left... 1 Marshmellow... Chris : Sadie, You Thought of the name. Blainley, You told lies Blainley : TOLD LIES?!?! Chris : By Telling everybody your Famous. The last marshmellow goes to DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!!! Chris : Blainley! Katie : No! Sadies out?!?!?! Chris : Yep Blainley : Well, Hand me my marshmellow! ****Chris's Phone calls***** Chris : Yes, Yes. I understand. Chris : I had a call from celeb manhut and... Blainley your fired Blainley : WHAT?!?! Chris : They said they found new stars Blainley : WHO? Chris : Bridgette, Geoff and Sierra >:) And if you wernt in celeb man hut in the firl place u wouldnt of been here Chris : Soz its time for you to leave .Up the Dock of shame... into the boat of loosers... and you can NEVER - Blainley : yeah yeah WHATEVER! BUT I WILL, AND I MEAN I WILL BE BACK!